1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to construction and water toys. More particularly it relates to water toys which are intended to be mounted on generally vertical surfaces.
2. Prior Art
Most children love to play with water; they also become engrossed with building things. This toy combines both construction and water play. Interconnected construction toys have been widely described in the past; relevant examples include U.S. Pat. No. 2,861,388 ("Structural Toy and Model Building Set"), describing a basic construction toy whose elements are connected together by means of projections on and sockets in the elements; U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,611 ("Hollow Blocks and Tubular Connecting Means Therefor"), describing a construction toy which allows fluid to pass through its assembled parts, but which utilizes unwieldy structures held together with rubber bands; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,752 ("Toy Blocks with Conduits and Fluid Seal Means") describing a toy whose components may be connected together in fluid-tight connections but which requires a base assembly to support those components.
No construction toy is known, however, which is specifically designed to be constructed and mounted on generally vertical surfaces. Such would permit the toy to be played with in the bathtub, in a pool or anywhere there is a suitable mounting surface.